Simple Actions Variant
So we've all gotten confused about the difference between the many types of actions in D&D. A simplified version of everything reduces actions to four basic types: standard, move, swift and free. Each character has 1 standard, 1 move and 1 swift action per round. They may trade a standard for any other action, trade a move action for a swift or free action, or trade a swift action for a free action. A character can also take an infinite number of free actions at any time, even outside their turn, but they can never take the same free action more than once per round unless they sacrifice another action to do so. Standard --> Move --> Swift --> Free Standard Actions Standard actions, do not provoke attacks of opportunity unless noted otherwise. *'Activate Magic Item:' You activate a magical item or device, usually to make an attack or cast a spell with it. You provoke attacks of opportunity. Spells cast through magical charges still require their normal casting time or a standard action, whichever takes longer. *'Attack:' You make a melee or ranged attack against a target. *'Bull Rush:' This functions like a melee attack but instead of attacking AC you attack Touch AC. Instead of dealing damage you make an opposed Strength check against your target and push them 1 square (5ft.) + 1 additional square per 5 points you exceed their check. If you fail you do not move the target. This can be done as a normal attack or part of a charge (granting the charge's +2 to your Strength check as well as your attack roll). *'Charge:' You move a distance up to your base speed and then make a melee attack, bull rush, disarm, grapple, overrun or trip at a +2 bonus. You must move at least 2 squares (10ft.) and you must move in a straight line. However, you take a -2 penalty to your AC, Touch AC and Flat-footed AC until the start of your next turn. *'Command:' Get a minion to perform one action of your choice. You make an Handle Animal, Intimidate, or Diplomacy check against 10 + the target's level + target's Wisdom modifier. The check is just to properly communicate what you desire them to do, otherwise they do not understand or do not comply with your command. If you are on a mount you may make a Ride check instead of a Handle Animal check but only if the mount's attitude toward you is friendly or better. *'Defend (total):' You do all in your power to avoid harms way and grant yourself a +3 bonus to AC and all saves until the start of your next turn. You may alternatively try to defend an adjacent ally granting them this bonus instead of yourself. *'Disarm:' This functions just like a normal melee attack but against an object instead of a creature. If the object is unattended and inanimate its AC is equal to 5 + its size modifier (10 + size modifier if its moving). If the item is wielded by or on the person of another creature, its AC is the same as the creature's but use the item's size modifier instead of the creature's. If you succeed on the attack roll, the item falls to the ground in your opponent's square. If you succeed by 5 or more you may choose another adjacent square which it falls or instantly wield the item instead of your opponent although you must already have at least one hand free to do this. *'Dispense Item:' You consume a potion or other drink or lace a weapon with an oil or poison or light up a torch. This provokes attacks of opportunity. *'Draw Hidden Item:' Drawing a hidden item or an item not easily accessible in a sheath. This provokes attacks of opportunity. *'Escape:' Break free from a grapple or bindings. *'Grapple:' This functions as a bull rush except instead of pushing the target you immobilize them making them unable to leave their current square and making them effectively flat-footed against all opponents other than you. You must expend a move action every round to sustain a grapple. Escaping a grapple is a standard action. Starting a grapple provokes attacks of opportunity but sustaining one does not. You must have at least one hand free in order to start and sustain a grapple. *'Overrun:' This functions like a melee attack but instead of attacking AC you attack Touch AC. Instead of dealing damage you make an opposed Strength check against your target and gain the ability to move through your target's square until the end of your turn. Remember, moving through other creature's squares treats those squares as difficult terrain. If you fail the Strength check you are stopped before you enter your target's square. If you do this as part of a charge and moved less than your full base speed moving up to the target, you may move up to the remainder of your base speed past them. If you succeed the check by 6 or more you may make another Overrun attempt as a free action against anyone else in the path of your overrun. Each overrun attempt provokes attacks of opportunity. *'Spell:' Most spells require a standard action to cast, dismiss, dispel or alter in any way. *'Sunder:' This functions just like a melee attack but against an object instead of a creature. If the object is unattended and inanimate its AC is equal to 5 + its size modifier (10 + size modifier if mobile). If the item is wielded by or on the person of another creature, its AC is the same as the creature's but use the item's size modifier instead of the creature's. *'Trip:' This functions as a bull rush except instead of pushing the target you knock them prone. If you exceed their check by more than 5 they also take damage as if they'd fallen 10 feet, although a successful Tumble check or any ability which avoids falling damage also negates this. Move Actions Unlike standard actions, all move actions provoke attacks of opportunity unless noted otherwise. *'Activate Mundane Item:' You activate or manipulate a simple mundane item such as opening a door, flipping a switch or pulling a lever. This can cause an item to do anything within the realm of a move action but cannot cause it to attack or take a standard action. *'Defend (partial):' You focus on defending and not attacking granting yourself a +1 bonus to AC and all saves until the start of your next turn. You may alternatively attempt to defend an ally granting them the bonus instead of yourself. This does not provoke attacks of opportunity. *'Draw Obvious Item:' Picking up an unattended object or drawing a sheathed weapon or sheathe a drawn weapon. *'Load Item:' You reload a single shot of ammo into a bow or crossbow. *'Move:' You move a distance up to your normal speed or twice this far if you move in a straight line. *'Mount:' You mount or dismount a mount or vehicle. *'Stand:' You get up from a prone position. Swift Actions *'Shift:' Move 1 square without provoking attacks of opportunities. *'Concentrate:' Each round you maintain concentration on a spell or other ongoing effect uses a swift action to keep up the effect. Free Actions *'Attack of Opportunity:' Taking an attack of opportunity is a free action that can be done outside your turn. *'Drop:' Dropping an item or letting go of something you are holding or creature you are grappling or willingly fall prone. *'Speak:' Say something in combat no more than 6 seconds long. *'Stop:' Stop sustaining an ongoing effect. Varying Actions Aid: Aiding another requires the same action that the ally is attempting to grant them a +2 bonus to the attempt. You must succeed on a DC10 to grant them a +2. Category:3.5 Category:3.5 Variant Rule